Imposible
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hyuu sabía que era inevitable el irse del mundo de los humanos, pero eso no evita que se sienta mal por haberlo hecho, pues ya no podía albergar ninguna esperanza de acercarse al corazón de Pietro. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Desearía que Hyuu hubiese sido un personaje regular de la historia de PoPoLoCrois, realmente me pareció en cierto modo triste el final de aquella primera temporada, a pesar de todo.

 **Imposible**

A pesar de esa promesa vacía que había hecho justo antes de irse con los suyos a quién sabe donde, Hyuu se sentía dolida por haberse alejado del chico del que se había enamorado. Le había prometido que si el viento acariciaba su cabello significaba que ella reía, que si el viento tocaba su oreja significaba que le hablaba, vaya excusa más estúpida, eso jamás iba a pasar por más que Pietro llegase a recibir falsas señales y él se ilusionara. Hyuu simplemente ya no era capaz de ver más a Pietro y tendría que asumir esa consecuencia por el resto de su vida. Posiblemente Narcia debe estar aprovechando que ella no estaba ahí para así ganarse el amor de Pietro, tal y como se lo había temido aquella vez cuando las dos estaban en aquel problema en el que la rubia había perdido su báculo y ella su capacidad de volar.

Ojalá Pietro y Narcia jamás se hubiesen conocido, o hubiese sido Hyuu quien conociera antes a Pietro, o al menos que Hyuu hubiese contado con mejores oportunidades para tener el corazón del príncipe mitad dragón, tal vez así no estaría lamentándose a pesar de aquella despedida tan superficialmente segura y alegre. Aquellos días en los que pudo disfrutar de la compañía del príncipe Pietro quedaron atrás por más que deseara lo contrario.

¿Qué es lo que ha obtenido Hyuu a cambio de renunciar a seguir en el mundo de los humanos y alejarse del amor de su vida? ¿Qué ha conseguido con abandonar aquella efímera felicidad? ¿En qué pensaba cuando retomó esa búsqueda de nunca acabar de la dinastía del viento por un lugar al cual pertenecer? ¿Cómo pudo hacer tantas promesas vacías ante una despedida que era inminente que sería definitiva? Las respuestas que tenían aquellas preguntas ya las sabía Hyuu, y ninguna le gustaba en absoluto.

¿Cuál era su rumbo ahora? ¿Qué sería de ella en adelante? ¿Podría encontrar a alguien que fuese capaz de sanar el dolor que le ha dejado su adiós a Pietro? Cada pregunta era bastante difícil de responder para la chica de la dinastía del viento, especialmente la última. No era como si pudiera encontrar un nuevo amor en el primero que se le fuera a cruzar en su camino, y la verdad es que Ston y Sanda eran demasiado molestos si trataba de interactuar con otros que fueran distintos a ella, ya de eso guardaba una muy pesada experiencia.

Sólo le quedaba seguir adelante y no volver a mirar aquello que ha dejado. Era sin duda muy doloroso hacer esto, pero lo era todavía más cuando miraba atrás y recordaba el momento más feliz de su vida. Qué ironía, precisamente su mayor felicidad era la causa de su mayor tristeza, era para ver y no creer.

Hyuu derrama una nueva lágrima y trata de convencerse a sí misma de que intentarlo nuevamente no tenía sentido, Pietro y Narcia se quedaban juntos y nada ni nadie lo podría evitar. El muchacho que había tomado su corazón era totalmente inaccesible, fue capaz de enamorarla sin darse cuenta, pero ella nunca logró hacer que él la amara.

-¿En qué me equivoqué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso yo...?

¿Sería acaso que actuó de manera demasiado egoísta con él y con todos los demás? ¿Tal vez no lo intentó lo suficiente? ¿Fue por utilizar a Gami Gami y despojar a todo el pueblo de PoPoLoCrois de su legítimo rey? ¿Fue por permitir que Ston y Sanda robaran el anemoritos con el poder de dragón de Pietro y chantajearlo con él? ¿O simplemente no había esperanzas? Sea cual fuere la respuesta, igual la esperanza no la acompañaba ya, no sería de ella, no en esta vida.

-Te extraño, pero no podemos volvernos a ver, aunque estoy segura que eso a ti no te importa ya...

Tal vez se lo merecía, Hyuu no fue la mejor chica que podría haber sido. Tal vez Pietro la odiaba pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo... No, él era demasiado bueno y puro como para permitirse odiar a alguien, si no era capaz de odiar a alguien tan molesto como Gami Gami, quien tenía una capacidad tremenda para hacerse despreciar, al menos así lo ve ella. Pero daba igual, Hyuu sentía la peor de todas las sensaciones posibles apenas en la flor de su vida. Al menos la aventura que le esperaba en su eterno viaje con los suyos le ayudaría a superar poco a poco todo esto, no importaba qué tan intenso haya sido aquel enamoramiento. Era lo mejor, sólo debía aceptar que él para ella era sencillamente imposible.

 **Fin**

* * *

Este es mi tercer oneshot sin diálogos (aunque esta vez no evité las palabras habladas :p), espero que me haya quedado bien. Y así estamos en 87 historias que he subido en FF, y por lo tanto faltan 13 para llegar al ansiado centenar. Espero que pronto pueda subir una nueva historia en esta categoría.

Hasta otra


End file.
